3 Alarm Booty Call
by ALC Punk
Summary: Scully and Mulder deal with the aftermath of the XFiles movie.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Rating: 13+ Mentions sex. Naked people.  
Notes: Timey wanted fluff. I think she might have wanted Nate and Dom, but, um, we watched the X-Files movie, so she's getting Moose and Squirrel instead.  
Post X-Files movie. 

_**3 Alarm Booty Call**_ by ALC Punk!

It was too late at night for her to have to deal with Mulder, Scully decided. And yet, here she was, staring up at his rain-soaked form, at three a.m. And in her nightgown and robe, too. She glared at him.

"This is ridiculous."

"Scully--"

"Mulder." Her tone stopped his protestations, while her arms crossed over her chest. "No more. How many times have you dragged me out of bed at three in the morning for some wild goose chase that--"

"They weren't all wild goose chases!" Mulder put on his best hurt look.

"Some wild goose chase," she snapped, firmly over-riding his objection, "that ended with me frozen in Antarctica or worse?"

"Oh, come on, that only happened once."

Scully rolled her eyes, "Once was too many, Mulder."

"Yeah." He rubbed a hand over his head, "Sorry about that. But, you know, we--"

"And, actually, if I remember correctly, it was your brilliant idea to go into that beehive. Which led to me having a bee in my clothing which led to--"

"You almost kissing me."

That shut her up for a moment.

"I don't think that has anything to do with my objection to being woken at three a.m." She finally replied, her glare deepening.

"Well, it depends on why I woke you up. Doesn't it?"

"Fine." Her tone exasperated, she waved a hand. "Do explain why you woke me up at three a.m., Mulder."

"I came, Scully, to do--this." Suddenly decisive, Mulder moved forward, bent his head, caught her face in his hands, and kissed her.

"That's very--oh."

Mulder pulled back abruptly, "We didn't get interrupted."

"No. No we didn't," she replied, a little breathlessly.

He grinned at her and ruffled her hair.

Scully grabbed his hand, "I'm not a child."

"You definitely don't kiss like one."

She punched him. Lightly.

"Ow."

"Whimp."

"Meanie."

She snorted, "Are you done bothering me at three a.m. now, Mulder?"

"Um..."

Correctly interpreting his look, she shook her head, "I can't believe I'm this gullible." She stepped back and waved, "Come in, Mulder."

"It's raining out there, anyway," he noted as he stepped into her apartment and reached out to touch her.

"Uh-huh." She moved away, "You can sleep on the couch. Try not to snore."

"Scully."

Amused at the whine in his voice, she glanced over her shoulder, "Yes, Mulder?"

"I'll get cold."

"Uh-huh. That's what blankets are for, Mulder."

"Scully."

"Mulder."

He sighed and stepped towards her. "I was hoping for more than a kiss."

"You watch too much porn."

"It makes me well-educated."

"Uh-huh."

He gave her a look that would have sent chills down the spine of a lesser woman.

"Mulder, you look like you've gotten a hernia."

"You're enjoying this."

"Yes. Yes I am." She tilted her head to one side. "Wanna come keep me warm, oh puppy dog of love?"

"...ew."

Scully made a face, "Right there with you."

"Actually, you're over there."

"Mulder, get in bed before I rethink this and throw you out into the rain. Naked."

He clamped his lips shut and made his way into her room, quickly stripping off his outer layer.

"A Mickey Mouse T-Shirt, Mulder? How stylish."

"Hey. No mocking my wardrobe Ms. I Haven't Seen Silk Since 1987."

"Cotton is very practical."

"But not very eye-catching."

"BED, Mulder."

"Yes, Scully."

A few minutes later, she elbowed him. "Get your cold feet off my legs. Now."

"Fine." In retaliation, he groped her.

Which, really, he should have known better. Scully looked at him from his prone position on the floor. "Sorry, Mulder. Reflexes."

"Right." He glared at her.

"If you warn me, next time."

"Scully, I was groping you, I shouldn't have to warn you!"

"Hrm." She smirked and sat up, disappearing from his view for a moment.

The practical cotton nightgown landed on his head.

"Coming back to bed, Mulder?"

"You're evil," he announced while climbing back under the covers.

She wriggled up against him, sliding one leg over his. "Am I?"

He groaned and moved to kiss her, "Yes."

"Good," she mumbled against his lips.

A moment later, she threw a pillow at the light switch, and it all went dark.

-f-


End file.
